


Steven Universe Farther Into The Future Ep 13: Scattered Petals

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [15]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Dancing, F/F, F/M, Gem Hunting, Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Major Original Character(s), Plans For The Future, Revenge, Story Arc, superhero wannabes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: The Bloodrose Brigade has arrived on Earth, but it would appear they have no interest in our heroes, just what are they up to?
Relationships: Amethyst/Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Morning Prepwork

Selena woke up and rolled over next to Rose. She had spent the night with Rose mostly because she was worried about her, even though Rose's father used his healing powers on her. Rose woke up and faced Selena, gave her a kiss, followed by a hug. This had been a common occurrence whenever she spends the night with Rose. Of course, Selena's mother had no problem with Selena staying with her girlfriend overnight, although that's mostly because her mother was a former Movieland producer and she mostly supported Selena's relationship with Rose because LGTQ+ is "in", but of course that wasn't the only reason she supported her relationship with Rose, Her mother actually likes Rose quite a bit. 

"Mornin' Selena" Rose said cheerfully. "Hey,Babe, are you alright?" Selena asked "you were beat up pretty bad." "Oh yeah, totally, my dad healed me...I just wish he had a less embarrassing way to use his healing powers" Rose said "or at the very least, I wish I had healing powers like him." "Don't you have a copy of his gem though?" Selena asked. "I do, but, look" Rose said, pointing to the small uneven gem around her navel "I don't have all of his abilities though, I think it's because I'm one quarter gem, like, I have some of his powers but not all of them, like for example, there are some things my brother can do that I can't and vice versa." "Wow, maybe I should bring this up with your grandma when I start job shadowing her next week" Selena said staring at her gem. "If you keep staring at my body like that, you better be prepared for another round" Rose said suggestively. Selena blushed. "I hope your brother couldn't hear us last night" Selena said. "The wall between our rooms isn't exactly soundproof" Piers's voice chimed in from the other side of the wall. Both girls blushed.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Steven had been getting in some morning exercise. He looked like he was preparing to fight someone. "Steven, are you sure you want to do this?" Connie asked "You heard about that "bug guy" did to Rose." "That's exactly why I got to give that bug a piece of my mind, nobody hurts my daughter and gets away with it" Steven said. All of the sudden crying could be heard from the nursery. "Well, just don't overdo it Steven, I gotta go feed the twins" Connie said.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, Captain Bloodrose had finished his investigation of what was once the galaxy warp. He had been investigating it all night. He than noticed the main warp pad there was broken. "Hrrmm..." Captain Bloodrose grumbled "Not here...must be somewhere else." He pushed a button on his gauntlet as rocket boosters appeared on the soles of his boots and took off.

Unbeknownst to him, Junior had been spying on him. "What's with you, Cap'n Dad? You're not normally this obsessive" Junior said. He took off after his adoptive father as soon as he was far enough away

* * *

Joshua was working together with Piers on a project, late this afternoon. Joshua was experienced with machines but not with metal work. "May I ask what you're building?" Margaret asked. "Bed frame, for da new mattress I ordered fer ya" Joshua answered. "You really don't need to go through all this trouble, the "couch" as you call it, has been perfectly serviceable" Margaret said. "Yea, but since I am now yer guardian, my place is gonna be yer new home and I wanna make it feel like a home fer yeh" 

"So let me get this straight, not only are you letting her live with you even though she tried to kill you, but you adopted her?" Piers whispered. "Yeah, I know dat but she's only six, can't leave her homeless" Joshua said. "Wait, she's six!? But she's the size of a full human adult" Piers said. "Yeah, I know" Joshua commented. "You're gonna be in for it when she becomes a teenager" Piers said. 

After helping put the bed frame together, Piers went to Little Homeworld. Piers liked metal work, it was sort of a hobby for him. Bismuth gave him a warm greeting as usual. Bismuth had taught Piers everything he knows about metal work. 

Piers had finished making another sword, helping Bismuth instruct a class in the Little Homeschool program. "I really love those little patterns you put into your work" Bismuth commented "maybe you should sell some of your work, I hear there are collectors that would pay big money for it, like that Ronaldo guy." "Nah, my girlfriend told me to never sell anything to her dad, he already spends enough money on non-essential items" Piers said. "I don't understand" Bismuth said. "Well, you already know that money is something that's exchanged for goods and services, but some goods and services are things that are wanted but not needed, and Ronaldo spends too much money on the stuff he doesn't need, so much that there isn't enough for the stuff that is needed where he lives" Piers explained "It's been up to Alice to pay the bills, she's been working three jobs lately"

"I don't completely understand but I do know enough to know that sounds bad" Bismuth commented "has she ever talked to you about any of this?" "No, but she doesn't need to, I've seen enough of what her homelife is like" Piers said. "That's not good enough, she needs to talk to someone about this, it sounds like she's been taking way too much responsibility for her age, I remember when your dad went through similiar experiences" Bismuth explained. "He did?" Piers asked. "Yeah, eventually he crumbled under all that pressure, he turned into a literal monster" Bismuth said "heck, I heard he was once part of some band back when he was out of Beach City and sang songs based off of all the experiences he went through." This really got Piers thinking about Dad's titular song from his old band's album "I Am My Monster" he was shocked to realize that the "Monster" from "I Am My Monster" wasn't a metaphor.

End of Chapter.


	2. Searching for the Bloodrose Squad

Steven went out into town, people waved to him. When the Gembusters attacked Little Homeworld, Steven's act of leadership from back when the Gembusters attacked little Homeworld had given him a rise in the current mayoral election polls. He had asked a lot of people by the boardwalk if they had seen a humanoid cockroach. Steven, than noticed his dad hanging out by the amusement park. "Oh, hey, Steven what are you doing out here?" Greg asked in a strange manner. "You know why I'm out here, I'm looking for the bug guy who beat up my daughter" Steven answered. "Ooohh...yeah, that" Greg answered nervously. "Say, aren't you supposed to be golfing with Vidalia and Yellowtail today?" Steven asked. "Oh yeah, I'm just waiting for them" Greg said. "But you said you were going to meet them at their place this morning" Steven pointed out. Greg didn't say anything. "Look, I gotta go, I'm sorry but I really gotta go look for the bug guy, see you at dinner" Steven said. 

Greg breathed a sigh of relief and rushed behind a stall where nobody could see him. Greg then melted into a purple blob. "That was a close one" Plasm said "I should maybe transform into someone he doesn't know next time" Plasm looked around the amusement park. "Still though, this planet is nothing at all like I was told...and wasn't Steven Universe supposed to be a...no, can't think of that right now, I gotta get more info" Plasm said. He than noticed he was falling through the gap between planks on the boardwalk "Crud, I keep forgetting I'm a liquid in my base form." 

Steven continued searching, deciding to search Little Homeworld. A couple of gem-human hybrid kids on the playground noticed Steven and soon swarmed him. Hybrids had always admired Steven, because he was the only adult who was like them. Steven of course, didn't mind the attention, being the only gem-human hybrid when he was a kid was a source of great loneliness for him when he was younger, but those feelings slowly became nonexistent when other hybrids started popping up. The biggest moment when he had these feelings of loneliness began eroding away was when his oldest daughter was born, it was right after Dr. Maheswaran, who by coincidence ended up delivering the child, noticed a small gem on Rose's body.

"Hey, kids, how are you?" Steven said warmly. All the kids said they were doing well. "Hey, kids, I need to ask you something" Steven said "I am looking for a guy who looks like a big bug, have you seen anyone like that?" "Is he one of those bad guys who hate our gem parents?" A boy asked. "Yes, he is, and I need to find him, It's important" Steven answered. "I'm sorry but we haven't seen anyone like that, I'm sorry" The boy explained. "You have nothing to apologize for Jimmy, I just needed to know if you saw him or not" Steven said "that just means I need to search somewhere else."

* * *

Piers took a stroll by the boardwalk and noticed his girlfriend leaving the T-shirt store brokenhearted. She noticed him and ran up to him. "What's going on?" Piers asked. "I got fired" Alice said. "Fired!? What for?" Piers asked. "For showing up late way too many times this month" Alice explained "my stupid dad has been keeping me up late with his drills and lectures, D-doesn't he get that I'm the one who makes the most money in our home?!" "Why don't you just leave him?" Piers asked. "I-I don't know if I can...but I need a new job" Alice said. 

"I can talk to Hector and see if he can get you a job at "Grind Me" I can vouch for you" Piers suggested. "You'd do that for me?" Alice asked. "Of course, you'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?" "Thank you..."

Piers led Alice into his workplace, and noticed that his boss was changing lightbulbs. "Oh, hey Piers, you're a bit early eh? Your shifts not for another three AAAUUGGH!" Pier's boss cried as the stepladder collapsed from under his feet. "Oh my stars, Hector are you alright?!" Piers exclaimed. "I'm fine, my body's been toughened up by years of hockey practice in my youth" Hector responded trying to get up "Yow! Aw, that stings!" "Oh jeez, that does not sound good, let's get you to a hospital" Piers suggested. "Oh no! I don't want to go to an American hospital" Hector said "I shouldn't have to pay for a sprained ankle, just get me some painkillers, I'll tough it out." "Come on, Mr. Pinewood, you know what those painkillers do to you" Piers said. "What do they do to him?" Alice asked. "They make him delirious for a while" Piers said. "Wait! Let him take the painkillers, I have an idea" Alice said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the skies above Beach City, Robyne activated her communicators with her feet, because unlike Junior, her wings are also her arms. "Junior, what's the captain's status?" "He's on the move, he's leaving a canyon of some sort, it looks like an abandoned gem kindergarten" Junior said. 

On the ground, Captain Bloodrose stood there and thought to himself "Hrrrmm...not here either, but I'll find you, I'll have my vengeance soon enough" Captain Bloodrose declared

End of Chapter 


	3. Plasm The Fluidmorpher

Alice and Piers were carrying Piers's boss into the back of Alice's car (well actually it was her father, Ronaldo's car, but he barely even uses it). "So, let me get this straight" Piers said "We get my boss, who's high on painkillers, to the hospital he doesn't want to go to...I think this might be illegal." "Well, we got to get him to a doctor, even if this is a minor injury" Alice said "besides this is legally my dad's car, if anything he'll be the one in trouble" "Not to self" Piers thought to himself "stay on my girlfriend's good side." 

They hit the road on the way to the nearest hospital. "So why doesn't he want to go to an American hospital anyway?" Alice asked. "Well, up in the Great North, they have socialized medicine" Piers explained. "What does that mean?" Alice asked. "It basically means that, your healthcare is covered by the government or any operation or appointment." "No way, seriously!? That's amazing, why can't we have it down here?" "Well, you know how antsy adults are when it comes to their taxes" Piers explained. "Ugh, don't get me started, my dad complains about it a lot, even though I'm the one who does them for him" Alice complained. "Okay, seriously, do you need help?" Piers said

* * *

Amethyst was walking by the city park when she noticed a purple blob, behind a tree speaking into a communicator. "Hey you!" Amethyst shouted. The purple blob jumped in reaction. The purple blob than backed up into the tree and suddenly disappeared. "What the heck? Where did you go?" Amethyst exclaimed. Amethyst looked around for a few moments, unaware of the numerous blades of grass growing between other blades of grass, almost as if these blades of grass were moving. The purple blob than reformed out of those blades of grass, Amethyst quickly turned around and tried to whip the blob, but the whips went right through him. "Sorry, but I gotta go!" the blob said, turning into a seagull and flying off. "Wow, he turned into a full seagull, all white and yellow beaked" Amethyst commented "but I can turn into so much better things." Amethyst turned into a helicopter and pursued him.

Amethyst was on his tail, but the blob turned seagull flew into a whole flock of seagulls. Amethyst flew closer to the flock of seagulls, all of which scattered away except for the one the blob flew into, the seagull the blob turned into flew down behind The Big Donut. The seagull landed into the dumpster. Amethyst got right in front of the dumpster as a large figure lumbered out of the dumpster. "Take this, freakshow!" Amethyst shouted. "AAAUUUUGH!" A familiar cry said. Amethyst was shocked to see Greg on the ground, whimpering in pain. "A-Amethyst, why?" Greg moaned with tears in his eyes. 

"Greg!?" Amethyst exclaimed "Oh stars, Greg, I didn't know it was you!" Amethyst moved in closer to Greg. "No! Please don't hurt me!" Greg pleaded "I'm sorry for taking Rose away, it's all my fault! Please forgive me!" Amethyst had no idea what to say, this had come out of nowhere, but she had never seen Greg morn for Rose before, he probably might have done it while her and the other gems weren't looking. "Greg, we know it's not your fault, you know we never blamed you for her being gone, come Greg, let's get you to Steven" Amethyst suddenly felt a strong force hit her in the stomach.

"Heh heh heh...bet yer going to have some trust issues, when this fight is over" Greg said "Ow! I forgot how bad pain feels." Greg than melted into the purple blob. Amethyst's jaw dropped. "Who or what are you!?" Amethyst exclaimed. The Purple Blob shifted into different shapes "I am the Bloodrose Brigade's master of disguise, I! Am! Plasm!" Plasm announced as he returned to his base appearance, positioning his jelly like limbs to make it look like he was posing like a character from one of Rose's favorite anime. "Well, I don't care who you are, I know your with those Gembuster guys!" Amethyst said. 

Amethyst moved in towards to Plasm, ready to attack, but all of the sudden, Plasm turned into the fourteen year old Steven. Amethyst stopped in her tracks. She knew it wasn't Steven, she knew Steven was older than that, but for some reason, she couldn't move. Plasm in his Steven form was very convincing, the sad look in his eyes was the most heartbreaking for her to witness. Plasm in his kid Steven form smiled. "You see, Amethyst, my shape-shifting powers are more refined than any gems" Plasm boasted "I don't just look like what I transform into, with my rewritable DNA, I can literally become what I transform into." "How do you know my name?" Amethyst asked. "How do I know, indeed" Plasm responded "You might say our captain is very familiar with this planet and you crystal gems." "Than, you know we're the good guys, right? Why are you trying to fight me?" Amethyst asked. 

"I didn't start the fight, I was trying to figure out why things are so different than what I heard" Plasm explained "but since I have your attention, I guess I can give you a warning, somebody's going to betray you." Plasm returned to his base form. "Betray us? who?" Amethyst said. "Oh, It'll be pretty obvious" Plasm said "but don't worry, our captain will fix everything, make everything the way it's supposed to be" Plasm slunk into a nearby manhole. 

* * *

Back at the hospital, Dr. Maheswaran was seeing Piers's boss. "Well, luckily this is just a sprain, just take it easy with that leg" Dr. Maheswaran said. "Thank yeh, Doc, at least this ain't as bad my hockey injury back in 06, eh?" Piers's boss, Hector said. His boss was still in a daze from the painkillers, of course Piers explained the situation to Dr. Maheswaran. "I can't believe he didn't know that the company covers his healthcare expenses" Piers commented. "Well, Great Northerners typically don't believe in privatized healthcare even if they do have a support network like corporate insurance" Dr. Maheswaran said "however, next time this happens, don't sedate him and bring him here against his well, healthcare is important but it is illegal to take someone anywhere without their consent." "Yes Ma'am" Piers and Alice said in unison. "Go Leaves! Beat those Habs!" Piers's boss shouted. Dr. Maheswaran looked puzzled at that. "It's a hockey thing" Piers explained.

* * *

Steven was still searching for the bug guy. All of the sudden his phone rang. "Steven, are you still searching for that bug guy?" Connie asked. "Yeah, I won't rest until I find him" Steven answered. "Steven, It's getting late, please come home" Connie pleaded. "No, I can't leave until I find him, nobody hurts any of my kids and gets away with it!" "I know you're upset about what happened to Rose and I am too, but if you fight him while tired, you'll get beaten up like she was, and I know you have your healing powers but...you still won't be able to put up a good fight unless you're well rested" Connie argued "And besides, the twins miss their daddy." Connie showed Steven their youngest daughters, who looked at Steven on the phone and reached towards the camera "Alright, I'll call off the search for today" Steven said.

End of chapter 


	4. Steven's Roach Problem

Steven got home around dinner, Connie had cooked dinner tonight. Steven was disappointed that he couldn't find the bug guy who beat up his daughter. The twins noticed their father was home, they happily started jumping up and down with their hands on the edge of their playpen. Seeing that had slightly improved Steven's mood a bit. "See? told you they wanted their daddy" Connie commented. Steven picked up both the babies and kissed them both. Connie placed her hand on Steven's shoulder "You'll find him tomorrow, right now you need to relax" She said. 

Just than Rose came home, Steven put the babies back in their playpen and gave his oldest daughter a hug. "I'm so sorry Rose, I couldn't find that bug guy" Steven said. "Dad, It's fine really" Rose insisted. "Are you sure? He hurt you pretty badly" Steven said. "I am, seriously, you didn't have to go out and search for him all day, it makes me feel better that you went and did it anyway" Rose said "It shows that you really care about me..." "What!? Of course I care about you, I loved you from the moment I held you in my arms for the first time" Steven said. "I know you do, but I also know that I can be a pain in the butt from time to time" Rose said. "So what? That's just part of who you are, you have no idea how much you mean to me" Steven said "and that's why I'd go out again in the morning to find that bug guy" Steven argued. Steven than gave his oldest daughter another hug. "Alright you two, Dinner's getting cold" Connie said.

* * *

Meanwhile Amethyst saw Garnet inspecting the pods that the Bloodrose Brigade came in. Garnet noticed that the Bloodrose Brigade had their own symbol. It appeared to be a vector of a rose growing out of what appeared to be Pink Diamond's gem, split in half.

"Garnet, I've run into one of them" Amethyst said "It was this purple blob guy, he's got shapeshifting abilities on steroids!" "Tell me where you saw him last" Garnet said. "Behind the Big Donut, he went into the sewers" Amethyst explained. "Alright let's go! and Amethyst, don't eat anything you find down there, everything down there used to be food but isn't anymore" Garnet warned. "I've eaten poop before, Garnet, I don't see what the big deal is" Amethyst shrugged. Garnet gave Amethyst an awkward look "We're done talking about this" said Garnet.

Behind the donut place, Garnet lifted up the manhole. "Be prepared for anything, this guy can play tricks on you" Amethyst warned. "I'm always prepared for anything" Garnet said. Garnet and Amethyst trudged through the sewers when they heard footsteps approaching. Garnet used one of her gems as a flashlight to reveal a deranged looking clown in front of them. "Really? Creepy clowns in the sewer? You couldn't think of anything more original?" Amethyst said. "Oh, really?" Plasm said "well how about this?" Plasm begun to transform but his body began to destabilize in the flowing water. "Oh crud, I forgot I'm also liquid when I'm in the middle of transforming" Plasm moaned as his body was eroding into the water "It took me two days to reassemble myself the last time my body diluted in water!" Plasm fully eroded away down the slow moving stream of sewage. "Well, that's one way to dispatch a foe" Garnet said.

* * *

Piers had soon returned home as well. "Piers, where were you?" Connie asked. "My boss, had an accident and we had to take him to the hospital" Piers explained. "Oh geez, is he alright?" Steven asked. "Yeah, It's just a sprain" Piers said "although, I think my girlfriend might be the strong one in our relationship..." "Well, that's how it is with most men in my family" Greg commented "my dad was the only exception." 

* * *

As the sun set, Bluebird Azurite had returned to Earth once again. "Today's the day we finally get revenge on Steven Universe" Bluebird said. That's when they noticed something approaching them at blinding speed. Bluebird got out of the way just in time "Hey! Watch it!" Bluebird shouted. "Oh sorry" A small humanoid dragon answered "I was looking for somebody, have you seen him? Helmet, red outfit like mine, black cape?" "No, haven't seen anyone like that" Bluebird answered "have you seen someone called Steven Universe? We're here to try and kill him, and is family if we have time." "So you're here to cause trouble?" The Dragon asked. "Well, it's a matter of perspective, really" Bluebird said

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that" The dragon said "I am Junior, of the Bloodrose Brigade, I am here to eliminate any and all evil on this planet!" Junior than struck a mid-air action pose. "Who are you? One of those superhero types that are so popular on this planet?" Bluebird said laughing. All of the sudden a fireball hit her. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!? That fireball was hot!" Bluebird shouted. "Well, duh, it's a fire ball, it's supposed to be hot" Junior said.

"I see!" Bluebird said as she summoned a sword. She went in to attack Junior, but in an instant he dodged at blinding speed. Bluebird kept slashing blindly, flying towards Junior, but he dodged each time. "Why can't you stay still!?" Bluebird complained. "Because you're trying to kill me!" Junior shouted. "Fair enough, fortunately, I don't play fair!" Bluebird teased.

Junior looked around and noticed there were ice swords all around him. "Now you're finished!" Bluebird said. Junior smiled smugly. "You do realize I can use my fire balls to melt them all, right?" Junior asked rhetorically. "But can you get them all in time?" Bluebird challenged. "Nope, but my friend can" Junior said. Bluebird looked behind her and saw a flurry of laser pellets flying towards her, but they all flew past her and hit all the ice swords, one final one hit Bluebird, poofing her. Junior grabbed her gems and put them in a small cube like device on his waste.

* * *

It was morning and Steven decided to check the one place he hadn't looked, in the light house, and that's when he noticed the bug guy inside the lighthouse. "You!" Steven shouted. Tho'rax looked behind him and saw Steven. "This planet is indeed not as we were told" Tho'rax said. "You've got a lot of nerve beating up my daughter!" Steven said. "Apologies" Tho'rax said. "What?" Steven exclaimed. "My apologies I had not realized that was your offspring, but she accepted my offer for combat when she could have easily refused" Tho'rax explained "I had to fight until she couldn't fight anymore." 

"I don't care, that's no excuse" Steven said. "Indeed, allow me to perform the dance of apologies" Tho'rax said. Tho'rax began doing a dance that resembled ballet. Steven was confused by what he saw. "Is this seriously the guy who beat up my daughter?" Steven thought to himself "He makes Onion look normal!" "The dance of apologies has no concluded" Tho'rax announced "I must depart." "Hey wait!" Steven shouted, summoning his shield and rushing towards him, Tho'rax hopped at the last minute and stomped on Steven's back repeatedly.

Tho'rax than leaped towards the door. "H-hey, wait!" Steven demanded. "Believe it or not, we are on your side" Tho'rax said "we will leave all gems on this planet alone, we are here to save this planet from a great disaster, our captain is searching for the one who will cause it." "You're captain?" Steven asked. "It's best that you and Captain Bloodrose not meet, especially as you are now" Tho'rax warned "please leave us to our work, and we will leave this planet behind." Steven stumbled to his feet and ran towards Tho'rax. "Hey, hold on!" Steven shouted, but it was too late, Tho'rax was running off at the speed of an Olympic runner.

Tears started to form in Steven's eyes as he sat down and began glowing pink. "He hurt my daughter, my daughter, and I let him get away..." Steven muttered to himself "I'm a horrible father..."

To be Continued in Ep 14: Beachapalooza Brawl 


End file.
